


Жиголо в красном (Rentboy in Red)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, BAMF John Watson, First Time, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Rentboys, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок планировал лишь расследовать дело и не подозревал, что некий "сотрудник" публичного дома взорвет ему мозг!





	Жиголо в красном (Rentboy in Red)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rentboy in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961339) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Шерлок оглядел дом, славящийся своей кошмарной репутацией. Один из самых популярных в Лондоне, в нем услаждали экзотические или специфические вкусы. А еще это было излюбленным логовом преступника, которого Шерлок выслеживал вот уже несколько недель. Шерлок сделал предварительную заявку, намереваясь принять некоторое участие в развлекательных мероприятиях и под этим прикрытием выследить злодея.

Шерлоку не пришло в голову, что отсутствие у него опыта может создать проблемы.

Войдя в здание, он оказался в холле. Там стоял письменный стол, за ним сидела женщина.

— У вас назначена встреча?

— Да, моя фамилия Холмс.

Он даже не потрудился скрыть имя. Его добыча не подозревала, что ее преследуют, а имя и так было довольно странным. Половина людей считали его фальшивым. 

Работница повернулась и открыла старомодный ящик с папками. Он понял, что компьютерная сеть у них тоже была, но основные записи хранились на карточках и уничтожались после каждого посещения в целях защиты клиентов. Она кивнула, вытащила карточку, взяла прикреплённый к ней ключ и протянула Шерлоку. 

— Второй этаж, комната 21В. По левой стороне.

Кивнув, Шерлок взял ключ и поднялся по лестнице. Признаков активности почти не наблюдалось. Для любого другого все это выглядело бы немного странно, но этот дом очень серьезно относился к клиентам и секретности. Сам Шерлок смог узнать о том, что его клиент регулярно сюда приезжал, только потому что больше месяца следил за его перемещениями. Он в тишине шел по коридору. Судя по всему, комнаты были специальным образом звукоизолированы.

Облизнув губы, Шерлок повернул ключ в замке и открыл дверь. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но уж точно не кровати, заправленной с военной аккуратностью. Остальная часть комнаты казалась довольно пустой и бесполезной. Была еще одна дверь, вероятно, в ванную. Он подошел к ней и потянулся к ручке.

— Сядьте на кровать, я скоро выйду, — раздался голос.

В этом голосе прозвучала команда. Шерлок был так удивлен, что повиновался. Снял пальто, бросил его на спинку стула и остановился, не зная, надо ли раздеваться дальше или подождать приказов.

Через несколько секунд дверь открылась, и оттуда вышел мужчина, который удивил Шерлока так же сильно, как и комната. У него были проницательные синие глаза и светлые волосы. Из одежды на нем были «собачьи жетоны», красные трусы и начищенные до блеска черные сапоги. 

Трусы совершенно не скрывали внушительного… оснащения этого молодого человека.

У мужчины был шрам на плече в виде звезды, без сомнения, следствие огнестрельного ранения в армии. Кожа внутри и вокруг шрама была покрыта причудливой татуировкой. Не конкретный рисунок, а нечто неясное и примитивное. Опасное. Шерлок облизнул губы.

Этот человек подошел к Шерлоку так, что сердце детектива готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Следовало быть осторожным, или он потеряет все рациональные мысли. 

— На колени, — рявкнул солдат.

Шерлок очутился на коленях так быстро, что даже закружилась голова. Впервые подумалось, что у него могут быть проблемы.

Солдат обошел его вокруг, словно что-то проверяя. 

— Будешь называть меня капитаном, — приказал он.

Это было смешно. Глупая ролевая игра. Тем не менее, он возбудился сильнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, судя по состоянию брюк. Этот бывший солдат всего лишь играл свою роль, и он мог легко…

— Отвечай! — прикрикнул он.

— Да, сэр. Капитан! — выпалил Шерлок автоматически и покраснел.

Капитан закончил обход и снова встал перед Шерлоком. Шерлок поднял взгляд и смог прочесть гравировку на жетонах. Джон Ватсон. Это были настоящие жетоны, Шерлок не сомневался. Сильная рука схватила его за волосы и немного дернула. 

— Будешь хорошо себя вести, и я буду очень хорош к тебе.

Голос Джона был звучным и уверенным, неужели же можно возбудиться еще сильнее? Да при такой тенденции брючная пуговица скоро отлетит!

— Да, сэр, — сказал он, задыхаясь гораздо сильнее, чем планировал.

Джон отпустил его волосы и отступил на шаг.

— Раздевайся.

Шерлок вспыхнул, но снова он повиновался, прежде чем мозг смог осознать действия тела. Рубашка присоединилась к пальто на стуле. По сравнению с компактной мощью солдата, его собственные мышцы были жилистыми. Если Джона можно было сравнить со скалой, то Шерлока, в лучшем случае, с ивой.

Он немного поколебался, дотянувшись до пуговицы на брюках. Что ж, если ничего другого не остается, неплохо было бы развлечься. Он начал подниматься, но Джон положил твердую руку ему на плечо. Правильно, разрешения вставать не было.

Вздохнув, Шерлок стянул брюки к коленям, осознавая, что член Джона находится в нескольких дюймах от его лица, и эта красная ткань совершенно непристойно натянулась, пытаясь сдержать под собой впечатляющую мужественность. Член Шерлока дернулся, выдав свой очевидный интерес. Снова облизнув губы, Шерлок снял туфли и брюки. За ними носки. 

— Трусы, — указал Джон, все еще держа руку на его плече. 

Трусы Шерлока были гораздо менее интересными, чем вид, открывающийся перед его глазами. Но они станут препятствием, если дело зайдет слишком далеко. Шерлок стащил их по бедрам, понимая, что его собственный член уступал в обхвате, хотя, возможно, немного превосходил в длине. Отбросив трусы, он посмотрел Джону в глаза.

— Хорошо, — похвалил тот, и это простое слово вызвало горячую дрожь по позвоночнику горе-детектива. А капитан уже отдавал следующий приказ:

— На кровать!

Джон отпустил его плечо, чтобы Шерлок мог забраться на кровать и лечь на спину. Простыни были удивительно мягкими. Правда, суровые шерстяные армейские одеяла и не годились для подобных занятий.

Шерлоку внезапно пришло в голову, что он вот-вот потеряет девственность. Не факт, что он не понял этого раньше, конечно. Вот уж чему никогда не предавал особого значения! В конце концов, тело — это транспорт, и сексуальные желания только замедляют его или путают. Настоящее приключение служило лишь доказательством этого тезиса.

Впрочем, он обнаружил, что совершенно не возражает.

Джон взял презервативы и смазку. Шерлок смотрел, как он подошел к кровати и разорвал упаковку, взял презерватив в рот. С непристойной усмешкой встал на колени и опустил голову, раскатывая кондом по члену одним плавным движением языка. Шерлок закричал, вцепившись в простыни и нарушив все армейские уголки.

— Чувствительный, — усмехнулся Джон, подняв голову. Погладил рукой бедра Шерлока, и холодные жетоны коснулись его кожи. — Тебе нравится? 

Шерлок кивнул, с трудом выдавив слова:

— Да, капитан. 

Джон усмехнулся. 

— Я собираюсь взять в рот твой член. А потом покататься. А потом, может быть, дам возможность проглотить. 

При этих словах Шерлок почти ощутил вкус соли.

— Пожалуйста, — произнес он слабым голосом.

— Пожалуйста, что? — по бедрам прошлись губы.

— Все. Я хочу… всего, капитан, — Шерлок смотрел на Джона широко распахнутыми глазами.

Джон запечатлел на его коже почти нежный поцелуй, затем вернулся к его члену, несколько раз приласкав ртом. Снял белье, и Шерлок смог как следует рассмотреть. Да, его выводы оказались верными. Безусловно, в гнезде светлых волос покоилось нечто. И только наполовину эрегированное. Шерлок нахмурился.

— В чем дело? — спросил Джон, снова приближаясь к кровати. 

— Могу я дотронуться до вас, сэр? — спросил Шерлок. 

Джон встретился с ним взглядом и коротко кивнул. Шерлок обхватил рукой его толстый член, экспериментируя с силой сжатия и наблюдая за реакцией Джона.

Солдат всхлипнул, а член его еще больше напрягся. Шерлок продолжал свои действия, желая видеть мельчайшие проявления удовольствия. Они не были частью представления, как и прерывающееся дыхание. А еще у Джона было красивое и выразительное лицо. 

— Достаточно, — прорычал тот через несколько секунд. Приподнялся и опустился на член Шерлока сверху.

Шерлок вцепился в его бедра и застонал от удовольствия. Джон был таким жарким, таким тесным!

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал Джон, опираясь на грудь Шерлока, и начал двигаться. Жетоны звенели, и Шерлок ощущал своей кожей прохладную кожу сапог.

Шерлок застонал, когда Джон схватил его за руки и прижал их к постели над головой. Выгнулся дугой, чувствуя, что мозг сейчас сойдет с ума от гиперстимуляции.

— Вот так! Хочешь кончить, Шерлок?

Джон впервые назвал его по имени, и никогда оно не звучало столь развратно. Развратно и восхитительно одновременно! Что заставило его задать вопрос о том, на что еще способен этот язык. Он вспыхнул и застонал, кивнув. 

Джон работал умело, он действительно был профессионалом. Когда он наклонялся, жетоны касались груди Шерлока, подводя к оргазму. Шерлок внезапно вскрикнул и забился под тяжело дышавшим Джоном, который не прекращал двигаться.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — выдохнул он, возвращаясь на землю. 

Пытаясь прочитать его мысли, Джон осторожно освободился и подвинулся ближе, поднося свой член к губам детектива и начиная себя поглаживать. Шерлок, застонав, открыл рот, сглатывая все до капли. Капитан был прекрасен — с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, блестевшим от пота телом, крепкими и уверенными руками. Шерлок запечатлел все это в памяти, ведь неизвестно, доведется ли еще раз увидеть такое зрелище.

Наконец, Джон отстранился, снял презерватив с члена Шерлока, поцеловав его напоследок. Слез с кровати и ушел в ванную. Шерлок улегся поудобнее и впервые узрел на потолке зеркало, задавшись вопросом, зачем его туда повесили.

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возникла цель его преследований с пистолетом в руке.

— Ты следил за мной, — прорычал он. — На кого ты работаешь?

Шерлок сел, даже не пытаясь прикрыться.

— Вы действительно хотите это знать?

— Конечно, почему бы мне не хотеть?

Шерлок увидел, как ручка на двери ванной начала поворачиваться, но не сводил взгляд с человека с пистолетом.

— Просто интересуюсь, является ли это самым насущным вопросом?

— Что, черт возьми, мне еще сейчас может быть нужно? — выпалил преступник, а потом дверь распахнулась и ударила его, сбив с ног. Пистолет выстрелил, но Джон был уже у цели. Он быстро разоружил противника и уложил на пол, заломив руку за спину. Шерлок не успел ни моргнуть, ни пошевелиться.

Тут же раздались шаги и в комнату влетела пара крепких вышибал. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал им Джон. — Вытащите его отсюда. Вам что-то от него нужно, мистер Холмс? 

— Нет. Вот ордер на арест, можете доставить его до ближайшего констебля.

Вышибалы моргнули и переглянулись, один пожал плечами. Затем они подняли преступника на ноги и вышли из комнаты. Джон закрыл за ними дверь. 

— Тревожная кнопка, — сказал Шерлок.

— Конечно, — Джон подошел к трусам. — Выстрел ничего не задел важного?

Шерлок встал и исследовал стену за кроватью. 

— В кирпич. Нужно повесить картину, если, конечно, вы собираетесь здесь оставаться. 

— Что? — Джон замер, все еще согнувшись, жетоны на шее мягко покачивались.

— Вы действительно были солдатом. Военным доктором, не так ли?

— Да, но как вы?..

— Как вы, возможно, догадались, судя по появлению нашего незваного гостя, моя работа связана с опасностью. Не помешало бы мне иметь рядом солдата и врача. 

Джон встал и расплылся в искренней улыбке.

— Вы имеете в виду настоящую работу?

— Конечно, не тупите!

Шерлок потянулся за собственной одеждой. 

— Хотя я оценил ваши таланты, вы могли бы сделать гораздо больше. А еще мне нужен квартирный сосед. 

Джон пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он и покачал головой. — Хорошо. Это безумие, но... просто... дайте пару минут собрать вещи. 

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон отошел в сторону. Да, у Джона Ватсона было впечатляюще много талантов, и сколько же они могли сделать вместе! Возможно, провести более глубокие исследования того, на что способен его транспорт!


End file.
